


the wicked games we play

by teeceecee



Series: tumblr reader-inserts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Teasing, thigh fucking, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeceecee/pseuds/teeceecee
Summary: You have to wipe that smirk of his face and did just that by pushing him up, and straddling his waist. He’s already hard and when you push his pants down, there’s an indelicate spot of moisture growing on the front of his boxers. You lick your lips, already anticipating how good he’ll taste.But no. For all his teasing, Lance didn’t deserve you sucking him off.You had a better idea.





	the wicked games we play

30 minutes.

That was how long you both decided to play this game.

‘To spice up your mating life, set an allocated time to tease your partner and engage in no intercourse until that time has passed.’

It was a stupid suggestion off this erotic alien magazine you both bought for shit and giggles at the space mall. You should’ve known not to trust a magazine that calls having sex ‘intercourse’ like how your grandma calls a penis a ‘ding dong’. 

Your cheeks are red, almost as red as Lance’s face that’s peeking between your thighs. You throw your head back onto the pillow, muffling a groan by biting down on your knuckles as he gives your folds one long, languid lick.

“The alarm went off fifteen minutes ago, babe,” you whine, humping your hips up to gain more friction. Lance sucks on your swollen clit, running the tip of his tongue on your slick entrance as he swallows the tiny spurt of arousal that glistens between your folds.

He leans his head up, propping it on your thigh as his mischievous blue eyes take in your breathless form. “Already quitting, baby girl?”

His voice is low and smooth, far deeper than you expect, and it sends shivers up your spine. 

You catch your bottom lip, throwing him an eye-roll. “N-no.”

“Then we continue.”

He tightens his grip under your butt and delves back into your folds, as his other hand caresses your leg, catching on your thigh high stockings. You love the way how he can be commandeering when he wants to and that’s just one aspect of your Lancey-Lance that you love. 

His long, thin fingers ease around your wetness, and you muffle a groan when he stretches you, slowly sinking a finger into your tight heat. He quickly finds your g-spot and rubs it firmly as his lips wrap around your engorged and wet clit. He suddenly sucks hard and spears another finger in you, making your hips snap up.

“Lance!” you moan, sure that the sound carried through the thin walls. 

He doesn’t stop, and you’re so sensitive, you’re writhing from his touch. He holds your hips down, forcing you to take it and you’re near tears. 

“L-Lance…please…”

He gives you some respite, leaning up and licking his lips. “Ready to admit that I won, babe?” 

You have to wipe that smirk of his face and did just that by pushing him up, and straddling his waist. He’s already hard and when you push his pants down, there’s an indelicate spot of moisture growing on the front of his boxers. You lick your lips, already anticipating how good he’ll taste. 

But no. For all his teasing, Lance didn’t deserve you sucking him off.

You had a better idea. 

You tug his boxers off and throw them to the floor, leaving the both of you fully naked now except for your thigh highs stockings.

“I love this on you,” he murmurs, snapping the elastic of your stockings as he shoots you a devious grin.

“I know,” you say simply and bring him to hover over your ready body. “That’s why I’m letting you fuck them.”

Lance doesn’t have time to process your words as you slip his eager cock in between your thighs. You squirm, moving him between your smooth flesh, inches close to your heat. 

“Fffucckkk–hmmm… _Dios mío_  baby girl,” he groans, as he shifts, thrusting lightly in between your thighs. 

“Now who’s winning?” you whisper, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him in for a searing kiss. He cums, spurting hot ropes on your thighs and pelvis. 

He groans, pitching his head forward. You give a trembling chuckle, kissing his heated cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” he moans, looking at the mess he created. “I-I’ll make it up to you.”

You spread your legs, brushing your heated sex over his sensitive head. Lance stifles a low groan and the heat in his bright blue eyes could’ve tipped you over the edge.

“Make it up to me  _now_.”

He can’t tell you ‘no’; you’re his everything and he’ll be damned if he left his Queen unfulfilled.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> holla @palalovin if you wanna hit me up


End file.
